


LittleChungus' Love Live Mini-Smut Workshop

by LittleChungus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Autopaizuri, Breast Expansion, Double Penetration, Futanari, Hourglass Figure, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Breasts, Multiple Vaginas, Nipple Play, Selfcest, Short, Yuri, dickgirl, multiple heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChungus/pseuds/LittleChungus
Summary: Welcome to the worst Love Live erofics on the Internet.Chapters aren't connected unless specified. Tags will be added as necessary.





	1. Spiritual Ejaculation (Nozomi Selfcest)

**Author's Note:**

> Doing short fics to hopefully improve my smut. Feedback is always appreciated, and ideas for new chapters as well.  
> God help me

(For clarification, this chapter focuses on a Nozomi with two heads. The left head will be called Nozo, the right will be Zomi.)

\----

"You really want to do it that badly, huh?" Nozo sighs, a familiar warmth creeping to her cheeks.

"I can't help it. I'm always with the one I love." Zomi says, staring longingly into her other's eyes.

Already down to their undergarments, the two heads look at each other before breaking the ice with a passionate kiss. By now Nozo should be used to the feeling, but it still catches her off guard just how intense a kiss can be; especially with who is more or less yourself. Its warm and inviting. Zomi's soft lips locking with Nozo's, their tongues twisting and sliding off of each other. Since they share the same body, they can feel twice the pleasure than usual, and Zomi takes full advantage of it.

Zomi continues as Nozo gets lost in her lover's grasp. She tries to break contact, but Zomi brings their right arm to Nozo's face and breezes her hand across her other's face, enjoying the smooth touch her perfect skin provides. Nozo retaliates and brings their left arm to the back of Zomi's head, bringing it closer as she begins to get rougher with her tongue's movements.

Saliva escapes from their mouths as they break off, the two of them breathing heavily. Nozo reaches for the back of their bra and unhooks it, releasing their three huge breasts from their confines. Zomi gets a cute squeal out of Nozo as she grabs their center breast, caressing the bottom of it and tracing her thumb around its areola. All three of their nipples begin to peek out of the mounds of flesh, enticed by soft hands and the cold air in the room.

"Wait, ahh!" Nozo gasps as Zomi moves her arm to the right breast and squeezes its nipple, releasing a steady stream of milk from within. Zomi begins giving tender kisses to her lover's neck as Nozo mindlessly hefts up their left breast, bringing her mouth to the unattended nipple and licking it. She lifts it up further and closes her mouth on it, letting the milk travel down her throat.

The two heads continue bobbing up and down to tend to their lactating breasts as Zomi rubs the central breasts' nipple, spraying the delicious white liquid as if to say 'thank you'. Nozo opens her mouth and lets her breast fall back in place, bouncing in response to the sudden force. She quickly gets up and pulls her panties down, already soaking wet from arousal. Zomi moans as she suddenly feels Nozo playing with their clit, her thumb running around on it while she inserted her fingers into their leaking cunt.

Starting out slow, Nozo pulls her fingers in and out of their vagina as the two begin thrusting their hips. Zomi retreats her arm from its position and grabs her lover's hair, pulling her in for another kiss. Their pace increased, two two heads moaning into each other as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Nozo stops and rolls her head back, her gasps of pleasure now loud and perfectly clear.

With Zomi playing with their breasts and Nozo fucking their pussy at breakneck speeds, they can feel a familiar buildup in their nether regions.

"Zomi, I'm gonna cum!" Nozo screams, increasing the pace even further.

"Do it! Cum with me!" Zomi shouts, grabbing the end of the bed for support.

With a final buck of their hips, they reach a climax. Juice shoots out and drips down their thick thighs as their breasts unload one last gallon of their milk, covering the whole room in sexual residue. Nozo and Zomi fall onto the bed, exhausted, desperate for air. Nozo turns her head and moves forward to give her lover another kiss before they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. A Sleepover with Printemps (Honoka/Kotori/Hanayo Futa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Printemps spend the night at Kotori's house (and get very horny.)

"I feel like I'm on fire, Honoka-chan..." Hanayo whispers, her face quickly approaching the redhead second year's. An intense blush is readily apparent on both of their faces as they press their soft lips against one another. Their bras already haphazardly tossed aside, Honoka places her hand on the brunette's enormous breast while throwing her opposite arm around her shoulders. The pleasure is enough to elicit a soft moan from Hanayo, the tent in her skirt growing larger by the second as her higher-up has her way with the younger idol.

"Don't leave me out of it, Honoka!" Kotori whines, preemptively stroking her impressively large cock. Despite being semi-erect it was already at an impressive 12 inches, coated in its own precum akin to a makeshift lubricant. Kotori sighs as she shifts her hand higher up the member, tracing circles on the wet bulbous tip, pleasure building in her loins as her penis gradually reaches full mast. Kotori stops to look back at the other two girls as they break free from their lip lock.

"I'll get to you in a second Kotori, but first," Honoka laments as she pulls down the brunette's skirt, revealing her uncut cock, "I need to help out Hanayo-chan." And without a moments notice, Honoka dives down and plants her mouth onto Hanayo's penis, causing the first year to shriek. She could feel Honoka's tongue tug around her foreskin as the shaft bobs in and out of the redhead's throat. Hanayo's steady moans of pleasure echoed inside the room as her huge tits involuntarily bounce to Honoka's movements. Desperate to repay the favor, Hanayo reaches for Honoka's own bust and kneads her mounds, catching Honoka off guard. Honoka then decides to increase the pace as she doubles down on Hanayo's dick, swallowing it down to the base. In and out, in and out. That's all Hanayo can even think about at this point, her climax quickly building up.

Hanayo then suddenly bucks her hips upward and howls as she releases load after load down Honoka's gullet, the thick substance nearly gagging the second year as she struggles to swallow it all. Honoka then looks back at Kotori, her erection peeking through her pair of sizable tits and nearly touching her chin. She was definitely tired of waiting, that much is sure.

"Okay, Kotori," Honoka proclaims, "They're all yours." In a single swift motion Honoka lies down on her back and spreads her legs, revealing her two leaking pussies to her childhood friend. Kotori rushes to her side, eager to put her rock hard phallus inside of Honoka. "So which one this time? The left or the right?"

"Either one is fine! I need this, Honoka-chan!" Kotori cries, thrusting herself into Honoka's left vagina. She grabbed Honoka's leg and immediately began drilling, causing Honoka to roll over to her side and clench her fists. Only about half of Kotori's huge cock fit inside her, the tip easily battering Honoka's cervix as the redhead shouted her friend's name like a broken record. "Kotori-chan! Kotori-chan! Aaahn!"

Hanayo crawled over to the second years, her tits and cock almost dragging on the floor as she approached the indecent act lying before her. Without a word, Hanayo scooted over next to Kotori and shoved her own dick into Honoka's second vagina. "Haaa!" Honoka shouts, both of her dripping cunts stuffed with cock. Her tongue flops out of her agape mouth as she moves one of her arms to her chest, playing roughly with her breast as the two subunit idols fuck her at the same time. "I love being your cocksleeves! Fuck me harder!" Honoka cries, her head rolling back in ecstasy as Kotori and Hanayo dive in and out of her faster and faster.

"Honoka, I'm gonna cum!" Kotori shouts, her cock now fully engulfed inside of the redhead.

"Do it! Both of you, cum inside me!" Honoka gasps, clenching her teeth as her friends speed up their thrusts.

Almost as if on cue, the three girls shut their eyes as Kotori and Hanayo get as much of their girlcocks inside of Honoka before unleashing dual torrents of cum inside of her. Honoka came as well, gushing liquid from both of her pussies and getting it over her friends' already wet and slippery bodies. This moment feels as if its lasting forever, sexual bliss taking hold of the girls as they slowly back out and collapse onto the floor, passing out after exhausting their bodies from a night of sexual escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another futa fic, this time with Printemps. My head hurts writing this.  
> Feedback and ideas are appreciated as always, and until next time...


	3. Number One Cows in the Universe (Nico/Maki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dream, things can get strange very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for no new stories, I'm recovering from a surgery. Comments and new story ideas are appreciated as always.

Nico finds herself staring out into the starry sky above, laying on a lone couch in the middle of a field. She didn't remember falling asleep here, or wherever 'here' is. The twin-tailed 3rd Year slowly gets to her feet and looks around; no buildings or people anywhere, as if the grassy landscape goes on forever... wait a second. Forever? This is a dream, surely. There's no other explanation to why she would be here. And if its a dream, then Nico can do whatever she wants until she wakes up, right?

Nico returns to the couch and sits down. She has full control and can do whatever she wants. Images of being the number one idol in the universe begin crowding her mind, adoring fans wherever she goes. Fame and fortune to the Yazawa name sure sounds great, but... it's not scratching the itch. Nico needs something else... like a better body. She always hated the lack of curves she deserves, the curves other members of μ's flaunt around. Nozomi's plush and full breasts that barely stay in her school uniform, Hanayo's large jiggly backside, Maki's thick thighs...

Suddenly Nico's entire body begins to tingle. She can't move, her body literally petrified as a layer of warmth envelops her. Her hips and thighs begin to expand, growing in length and reaching ridiculous model-like standards fairly quickly. Her ass also inflates, becoming huge and smooth; in contrast, her waist begins to shrink a bit, forming a base to what can only be an hourglass figure. A fair amount of pressure begins to centralize in Nico's chest, her two buds gaining mass and shape at breakneck speeds. Soon enough Nico's chest is anything but lacking, now resembling a pair of massive K cup breasts. Cupping one breast, Nico then finds that her nipples have gotten bigger as well, each as thick as her thumb and roughly as long as her index finger.

But it didn't seem like the dream was done with Nico's changes yet. Nico yelps as she notices two mounds of flesh forming under her gargantuan tits... another pair of breasts? Yeah, that seems to be the case. Gaining form quickly, the second pair inflates to match the size of her original breasts, which are rapidly changing as well. Her nipples appeared to split apart to two per breast, quickly becoming four. The second pair of tits aren't far behind, growing their own identical nipples. Nico then looks in disbelief. Four giant tits with sixteen giant nipples. She knows its a dream, but this is a bit too far, isn't it?

"Nico-chan, its okay."

A familiar voice echoes, ringing in Nico's ears. Before she could even turn around, a hand touches her shoulder, causing Nico to jump. Making a 180, Nico gasps as she looks at the person who reached out for her. It was... Maki? No wait, this isn't Maki. It looks like her, but... she also has four breasts and sixteen nipples?

"See? I'm just like you."

Nico's heart is jumping out of her chest. Maki's face is donning a familiar smile, but it seems different somehow. Its not like the other times she smiled, it feels more... devious? Nico's face turns a beet red as Maki dives in and plants her lips on the 3rd Year's. At that moment all of Nico's fears left her mind, her focus entirely on Maki. The two cows continue locking lips as they bring their chests closer, their cavalcades of titflesh slapping against themselves and each other. Maki brings her hands from her lover's face to tug on one of her nipples, eliciting a moan from Nico. Soon enough the two of them begin playing with their breasts, dragging their fingers in circles on their metaphorical teats. Its an alien feeling for Nico, having two heavy orbs attached to her, let alone four, and with one pair resting atop the other. That being said, she didn't mind it, especially if it felt this good.

"Maki, I feel really strange," Nico pants, "I'm burning up!"

"Am I making you feel good, Nico-chan?" Maki giggles, fluttering her eyes as she squeezes one of Nico's breasts. That sends Nico over the edge, as milk begins to pour out of her dozens of nipples. Maki brings her lips to her friend's leaking cleavage and begins licking one of the nipples, flicking it around in the process. She opens her mouth and wraps her lips around two of the teats, savoring the taste of Nico's breast milk. This is enough to cause Maki to spray milk as well, her quadruple tits dispensing just as much as Nico, if not more.

"Your milk tastes really good, Nico-chan." Maki gasps.

"That's..." Nico tries to muster something to respond with, but Maki's mouth washes away her train of thought. Nico reaches for her womanhood, covered in a mix of breast milk and cum, and begins to furiously push two of her fingers in and out of herself. With her other hand, Nico heaves her top breasts to her face, sticking her tongue out to clean up her mess.

"You're leaking down there now?" Maki smirks, observing the lewd sight before her. She gets up and bends over slightly, bringing her hands to her pussy. With Nico concentrating on satisfying herself, she didn't even notice the giant cock erupting from her friend's vagina. With her beast tasting the air outside, Maki brings her hand to her throbbing girlcock and begins tugging on it, causing it to leak precum. Nico looks up at Maki, feasting on the intense amount of sexual appear she is oozing. Four tits, child bearing hips and thick thighs combined with an impressive 12 inch cock, it proves to be too much for Nico as it brings her into overdrive.

"Lets make our dreams come true tonight, Nico-chan." Maki whispers, a devious grin creeping onto her face.


End file.
